Asuka's birthday
by ChainMachine
Summary: Short little fluffy fic. (Laxus says some bad words so one small part is M rated :)


"NATSU!" Gray shouted as he leapt across the room and grabbed Natsu by the hair and throwing him down into a table. Breaking it of course.

"What are they fighting about now?" Cana asked clearly annoyed as she downed a barrel of booze.

"Something stupid." Charle said.

"Yeah Natsu and Gray are retarded." Gajeel said eating a bowl of iron.

"Pot calls kettle black." Bickslow said cackling while Gajeel simply shot him a glare and threw a ketchup pack in his face.

"Did you come up with that one all on you're own?" Freed asked smirking leading to many laughs from Levy and Lucy.

"Hey shut up Laxus-fangirl!" Bickslow retorted clearly indiginant.

"Bickslow has a point, you are kind of a fag." Cana said drinking a new barrel.

"I will not hear this diarrhea of the mouth from two simple knaves!" Freed said Unsheathing his saber.

Right at this point though, Gray went flying in to the bar counter, smashing it.

"GRAY!" Lucy and Levy called out leaping back while Gajeel and Pantherlily shared a chuckle.

On the other side of the room though a certain scarlet haired women was not so happy. Her newly donned 'boyfriend' Jellal had stopped by at Fairy Tail and was visiting with her after a long month away. Though Erza was having much trouble engaging in couple like activities while Natsu and Gray were going at it. She turned around, but luckily someone already had it under control.

"Guy's cut it the hell out!" Laxus called from his corner of the bar.

"But Laxxxxuuuussss Gray started it!" Natsu called while Gray delievered a punch right to his face. Enough was a enough though a lighting bolt struck both of their bodies and they fell to the ground. Making the guild a (hopefully) fight free zone for at least five minutes until they came too.

Erza smiled and went back to holding Jellal's hand and sharing cake.

"Hey Levy want to go on a mission!?" Jet called out enthusiacstilly Droy right on his heels.

"No thanks, I think I will just read today." Levy responded while Jet and Droy sulkingly went of on their mission.

"This guild is not man." Elfman said coming out of trance involving baked goods.

"Let's face it Elfman you're not very man." Max said teasingly.

"Yeah we all saw you buying flowers yesterday, maybe for Evergreen huh?" Warren added in.

"I'm sure she will love them!" Nab called out from the request board.

Elfman simply glared at all three of them but before he could jump to action Gajeel flew into Elfman's body. Thrown by a long water tendril.

Everyone turned to see an enraged Juvia.

"NEVER CALL GRAY-SAMA RETARTED!" Juvia roared turning around to go and comfort her fallen knight. (if you can call him that.)

"That happened like a minute ago." Cana said.

"Yeah who follows Fairy Tail's trails of banter?" Gildarts asked from his seat with Markarov.

Everyone laughed but Juvia promptly turned around and rubbed her fingers to make the shame sign making Gildarts and Markarov sweat drop.

Just then though Bisca and Alzack walked in to the guild avoiding the now rising Natsu and Gray who were beginning to fight again.

"Hey could somebody watch Asuka while we are out on a job?" Bisca asked.

"Of course I will watch my goddaugh-" Erza began then promptly blushed realizing she was in the middle of a 'date' with Jellal.

"Well that takes out our best option." Alzack stated.

"Markarov and Gildarts are too drunk." Levy said.

"Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu are terrible influences." Lucy added.

All of a sudden the little girl broke out a toothy grin and dashed across the hall.

"LAKS-SUS!" Asuka called stopping right in front of Laxus and trying to climb into his lap.

"Huh, oh hey little one." Laxus said patting her head.

"Well that settles that, thanks Laxus!" Bisca called as the couple left the guild while Laxus gave them a wave in return.

"Hah." Gajeel said laughing and making a whipping sound while all women of the guild swooned over how 'Kawaii' Asuka and Laxus were.

"Lakssus let's, let's play that game Nasu and Gagjill are really bad at." Asuka said.

"Oh operation? Yeah Natsu and Gajeel have the tremors of an 80 year old women." Laxus said chuckling.

"Excuse me lightning skull?" Gajeel asked cracking his knuckles.

"It's true, why are you guys so terrible at operation, and candyland, and poker, heck every game?" Cana asked smirking.

"Remember when Gray challenged Natsu to trivial pursuit?" Lucy asked giggling.

"That was just sad." Levy said laughing.

"Wendy's good at board games, so it's not a dragon slayer thing." Gildarts noted from across the room.

"Maybe they've come down with a bad case of idiotitis." Markarov remarked making the whole guild howl in laughter.

"Hey that's not funny I'm really good at games." Natsu said pouting.

"No you're not buddy." Bickslow said slapping his knees inbetween laughing fits.

"Hey! I'm good at games, right Lucy, Lisanna?" Both girls in question just shook their heads giggling.

"Oh, oh let's play 'wack a nasu'!" Asuka shouted.

"Good choice, I love that one. A Fairy Tail classic." Gray said laughing.

"Laxus you inventing that game ruined Natsu's whole summer." Mira said giggling.

"What can I say, I invented many a game involving Natsu's safety back in the day." Laxus said chuckling.

"I preferred 'Natsu darts' myself." Freed said smiling.

"Oh, pin the tail on the Natsu was great!" Levy said giggling.

"Or a personal favorite, Natsu ball!" Bickslow said cackling.

"Man I wish I grew up in this guild!" Gajeel said leading to many roars of laughter through out the guild.

"Man, you guys are bringing back baaad memories." Natsu said pouting and taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Aww poor watsu, did big bad Waxus wully wou?" Lucy asked in a baby voicing making Bickslow and Cana fall out of their seats laughing.

"...Yes" Natsu said frowing leading to many a humorous 'awww' through out the guild.

"Sorry pal, I couldn't tease Cana or Levy they would cry." Laxus said grinning.

"Oh yes, I remember many a tear when Gray got Cana's cards wet." Mirajane said joining in.

"Or Natsu burning Levy's books." Evergreen added.

"Mira where are the crayons?" Asuka standing on Laxus's lap reaching for Mirajane.

"Oh they are over with Aunt Erza sweety." Mira said smiling.

"Gray go get her crayons." Lucy and Levy said.

"What? Why me!" Gray retorted.

"You're the least likely to ruin Erza's good time." Evergreen said fanning herself.

"Ahh whatever." Gray said walking over while Laxus set Asuka down and she followed after Gray.

"Gway, where is Erzah?" Asuka asked skipping.

"Over her sport." Gray said walking over to Erza and grabbing the loose crayon pack, Erza and Jellal not even notcing, then handing it to Asuka.

"Thanks Gway!" Asuka called bolting back over to Laxus's lap.

" Here's a boost champ." Laxus asked lifting her back up and seating her so she could use the bar counter as a surface.

Asuka opened up the crayon box and began to organize her materials.

"What should I draw Uncle Laksuss?" Asuka asked moving her legs back and forth.

"Draw Erza shutting Natsu and Gray up." Laxus said.

"Ohhh that's a good one!" Asuka called out leading to many small laughs.

"So I hear it's a special little girl's birthday tomorrow, hmm Asuka? Lucy asked.

"Oh what do you want for your birthday Asuka?" Levy added.

Asuka had a wide grin then began to speak her mind.

"I'm turning 5!" She shouted.

"Man you're older than Natsu now." Laxus said chuckling while Natsu pouted yet again while the entire guild was crying of laughter.

–-

"So is the birthday girl ready?" Lucy asked stringing up decorations for Asuka's big party.

"No, she is out with Laki and Lisanna." Levy said.

"Where is the bouncy house?" Erza asked clearly annoyed as she entered the room.

"Oh, who went to go get it?" Juvia asked.

"I sent Gildarts, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Nab to go get it an hour ago." Erza said.

"Remind me why the electricty is out again?" Gray asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah Laxus has been up their an awfully long time. Max said he handed him a few tools just a minute ago though." Mira said.

"Well Vjeeter, Warren, Macao, and Wakaba can't turn on the lights covering the guild till he's done right? Hope Asuka doesn't come back for a while." Lucy said.

"Aw crap, Elfman!" Natsu shouted slipping off the ladder.

"Sorry that was not very man, just make sure to bring down the booze more carefully from the attic." Elfman said.

"Wow wow, heavy loading move Romeo!" Bickslow said as him and Freed carried in a huge box of toys for Asuka.

"Sorry!" Romeo shouted jumping back.

"Where are the present's being wrapped, Kinana?" Freed inquired.

"Oh, Cana, Wendy, Charle, and Happy are wrapping in the library." Kinana said as she cleaned the table.

"Hey Erza! Meredy and I can certaintly help out, we don't have to just sit." Jellal said from the bar.

"Oh, my thank you honey. Go check on Laxus please, and Meredy go see how Gildarts and the others are doing." Erza commanded.

Both nodded and walked off too do their assigned tasks, Jellal rushing up the stairs to the second level and running down a hallway to grab a toolbox and climb up the ladder.

"Hey Laxus, just checking on how you're doing." Jellal said as his head popped up to see the varied wires and pipes all over the room.

"OH Jellal, go back down the electric charge is really high." Laxus said concern in his voice.

"No worries, I am wearing rubber gloves." Jellal said.

"Really? Awesome, You're tall enough can you stand up on the top rung and reach that switch right above you? Yeah that one, flip it." Laxus commanded as Jellal carried out his task with surprising grace.

"Great job, that'll do." Laxus said pressing wiring a small box then flipping another switch bringing back electricity to the guild.

"WOOO!" Many voices were heard saying downstairs.

"You need help Laxus?" Jellal asked seeing the man struggling to get out from underneath the huge engine.

"Yeah yeah, tell Mira to start the water pipe under here. That should be enough lubrication." Laxus said.

"On it!" Jellal called jumping down while Erza beamed at his hard working spirit.

"Alright I think were about done!" Mira said clapping as Romeo went out to signal Macao for the roof lights to be turned on.

"Oh, hey guys!" Romeo called as he saw Gildart's crew carrying up two huge boxes right in front of the guild.

"Yo" Gajeel said.

"Hey Romeo, can you go tell Erza were ready?" Nab asked back to Romeo trying to balance the weight with Gildarts.

Romeo thumbsed up and ran inside to alert Erza who immediately rushed out to begin to give the marching orders.

888(()&(^&

"All right, open you're present sweety!" Evergreen called from behind the camera while too Asuka who sat at a huge table in the center of the guild hall.

"That's from Mama and Papa." Bisca said beaming as she unwrapped a toy gun and squealed while quickly hugging her mother and father then reaching for the next present which Levy handed too her.

"Ohh thank you Wevy!" Asuka said unwrapping a childrens book.

"Here unwrap mine cutie." Cana said handing the little girl a box which happened to contain a cowboy suit and new hat. Much to Asuka's joy.

"Asuka you gotta open me and Happy's!" Natsu said giving her a box with firecrackers, much to Bisca, Mira, and Erza's annoyance.

"Asuka open mine!" Bickslow said cackling, his gift was a group of dolls much likes his own. Though styled like bunnies.

–

"So Asuka tell us everything you got while Laxus's go's and gets our presents?" Markarov asked.

"I got a toy gun from mama and papa, a book from big sis Levy, an outfit from auntie Cana, dolls from cousin Bickslow, Firecrackers from big brother Natsu and Happy, A toy sword from Aunt Erza, A dress from Aunt Mira, A new box of crayons from Mr. Justine (Asuka's pet name for Freed.), A fan from big sis Evergreen, A box of candy and a stuffed bunny from Lucy, An lacrima player from Gajeel and Pantherlily, and headphones from Juvia, an ice sculpture and deck of cards from Gray, A sheriff badge and action figure set from Jellal." Bisca droned on reading off Asuka's list. When out of nowhere a huge slamming noise was made in the back.

"God damn, bitchin piece of fucking shit on a rat's ass in hell!" Everyone heard Laxus shout from the back. While Erza quickly covered Asuka's ears.

Another slamming noise was heard. And they heard Laxus hit the ground

"Does he need help?" Jellal said as he began walking forward.

"No, no. I will go check. C'mon Bickslow." Freed said as the two men walked to the back while Markarov sat back and smiled.

"Bickslow block the exit!" They heard Laxus yell while they heard Freed and Laxus rushing around a room until they heard Laxus roar in triumph and drop something into some sort of box.

"Alright pass me the wrapping paper!" Freed yelled back as Bickslow grabbed some paper and went to the back room.

"Man what the heck did you and Laxus get Asuka?" Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks it's jumping beans." Juvia said.

"Maybe some sort of robotic toy?" Lucy suggested.

Suddendly Laxus emerged from the back room carrying a huge box and dropping it in front of Asuka.

"Oh boy, what is it?" Asuka said standing up while Erza and Laxus lifted her up to help her open up the box.

Then when Asuka pulled of the last ribbon and had Laxus ripped off the top... A flash of brown and suddendly Asuka was getting licked to death by a small puppy. 

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The guild roared out in unison while Asuka was giggling.

"Oh my god."

"Wow you outdid yourselves Dreyars."

"Jesus."

"Fricken heck man."

Mira helped Asuka get the dog down and Cana spoke.

"What are you going to name her cuteness?" Cana asked.

"Oh oh, FAIRY!" Asuka called while making the fairy tail salute (or as Freed liked to put it, the Laxus salute. Which to be fair in this case, was quite accurate.)

Everyone in return made the sign and laughter rung throughout the halls.

-090

"Well Natsu, Gray, and Happy have been playing with Asuka and her new dog for nearly an hour now." Lucy said giggling.

"Yes, she is a happy girl." Cana said downing a beer bottle.

"Man guys, you are going to spoil her rotten." Alzack said shaking his head.

"Yes really, thanks for the puppy. WE can't wait for the work!" Bisca said rolling her eyes at Markarov and Laxus.

"We thought it would be good for her to have a best friend of her own." Markarov said smiling.

"Yeah we figured she would love a new pal. Besides all of her boring sibilings and aunts/uncles, and her one awesome uncle." Laxus said chuckling.

Right then Asuka rushed in with her new puppy in her arms while she walked around and climbed up on Lisanna's lap.

"Look at Fairy Lisawna!" leading to many giggles.

"Do you still want your sleepover Asuka?" Bisca asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah yeah!" Asuka called.

"You want an all girls party all night then sweetie?" Mira asked.

"No we need to play 'wack a Nasu!" Asuka shouted. With this the entire room erupted in laughter.


End file.
